


【授权翻译/弦蝴蝶】Keter Elbows

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 翻译存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 当Clef和Kondraki试图入睡时，一道伤口让Kondraki辗转难眠。与此同时，Clef注意到了关于他男友手肘的一些有趣之处。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译/弦蝴蝶】Keter Elbows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keter Elbows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987111) by [aggressive_pepsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressive_pepsi/pseuds/aggressive_pepsi). 



Kondraki度过了难熬的一天。当然大多数时候他的日子都很难熬，但情况本来在最近有所好转。这主要归功于两件事：第一，Kondraki终于开始接受定期治疗以保持良好的精神状态；第二，多亏现在正与他同居的男友，他总算开始了正常饮食，而非仅仅用过期薯片和三壶咖啡挺过一整天。

然而，尽管有了这些改进，这一天仍然滑向了难熬的深渊。没什么值得额外注意的事发生，只有成堆的文书、成打的电子邮件，以及冗长、乏味、令人麻木的工作。Kondraki甚至没有机会像通常那样到408的收容室去放松。他累坏了——精神和肉体双重意义上。

Kondraki躺在被窝里，打着呵欠，尽量让自己舒服些。房间里的灯还亮着，只是亮度调暗了点——这得怪坐在他旁边工作的男友。但这并不是此刻真正困扰着Kondraki的事：以他现在的疲惫程度，他甚至可以在午餐高峰期的餐厅仰面对着房顶的大灯睡着。真正让他睡不着的是他疼痛的左肘。每次他尝试挪动它哪怕一点点的距离，或尖锐或沉钝的疼痛就如影随形。在这样的情况下，哪怕是他特意挑选的舒适柔软的衣物布料，对他的关节来说都有些过于粗糙。Kondraki低哼着，用右手揉搓肘部。当手指触碰到两道粗糙的伤口时他瑟缩了一下，感觉到疼痛使那儿的骨头比平时显得要更突出一些。这倒也没什么大不了的，只不过足够恼人，足够让他保持清醒无法入睡。他在床上辗转反侧，试图找到一个能让他的手肘不再折磨他的姿势。他实在太累了。

Clef从手头的报告中抽身，瞥了一眼Kondraki。“你还好吗？”他问道，指向床头柜上的灯具，“需要我把它关上吗？我可以明天早点起来把活干完。”他有些担忧：Kondraki的睡眠状况时常很糟糕——当然，大部分时候这是因为他拒绝字面意义上的“上床睡觉”。Clef察觉到这回似乎不属于这种情况，而这在某种程度上让他感到事情失去掌控。

Kondraki摇了摇头。“不，和那没关系。”他强调，“我想今天我的胳膊肘撞到什么东西上了。这伤够烦人的，但又没严重到需要认真处理。”他小心地活动手肘，把伤口展示给他的男友看，收获了一个充满同情意味的后仰动作。

“至少它没太糟。”Clef评价道，用拇指轻轻触碰两条伤痕中的一条。他是对的，那些伤口本身并不十分严重。疼痛大概率是来自周围的瘀伤，以及不巧正处在手肘这种脆弱的位置。从伤口周围的淤青可以判断，那大概并不是划伤。它们看起来像是被什么东西的边缘撞出来的——也许是桌子或者门框。

“好吧，我明天得在上头贴个创可贴，省得再被擦伤。”Kondraki沉吟着收回手肘。他眨了眨眼，发现Clef突然露出了一副困惑的表情。“呃……怎么了？”

“给我看看你的另一只手肘。”Clef要求道，“我想证明点东西。”

Kondraki十分困惑，但他还是笑着把他的右手肘展示给他的男友。Clef把整只手覆在那弯曲的手肘上，揉搓了片刻，接着把手往后一缩，就好像那胳膊肘是条蛇，并且刚刚咬了他一口。

“Konny，到底他妈的发生了什么！”Clef说道，似乎正在疯狂憋笑，“你的胳膊肘现在真的很诡异！”

Kondraki眨着眼睛：“你他妈到底在说什么，Alto？”

“你的手肘！”Clef浮夸地惊呼，然后又抓起他的手肘，敲了敲骨头最突出的地方，“看，你甚至能从这里感觉到骨头！我可能这辈子都没法习惯这个，完全不行。”

“你就想说这个？”Kondraki露出一个疲惫的笑容。现在已经半夜了，而Clef正惊讶于自己居然能感觉到男友手肘处的骨头。“是啊，这可不是唯一一个你能感觉到骨头的地方，我想我曾经失去过一点——”

“好了，停下。”Clef用一种装得超级正经但所有人都能听出他在开玩笑的语气命令道，“在我正工作的时候，我可不能让你和你那该死的Keter级手肘呆在我的床上。”

Kondraki干咳一声，忍住了笑并开始装出一副被冒犯的样子。“首先，”他说，“这是我的床，我买下了它并允许你躺在上面，因为我爱你或者其他什么见鬼的理由。其次，我认为我的胳膊肘被定为Euclid最合适。Keter的指控也太严重了！”

Clef咧嘴一笑，显然被男友自然而然开始接梗这件事所取悦。“你说的可太对了，Konny。”他用在不动用肢体的情况下能做到的最戏剧化的方式说，“这绝对是个Euclid。你有Euclid级的胳膊肘。”他强忍笑意：“不管怎样，你的胳膊肘可吓坏我了，快把它们收起来。”

Kondraki哼笑一声，翻了个身，拉着毯子盖过肩膀，转头去摆弄自己的手机。“现在高兴了，Alto？”他问，一边浏览自己的歌单，寻找能让他睡得安稳点的平缓音乐。

“显而易见。”Clef回答，把心思放回到工作上——但只放回了一半。他每过一会儿就回头看一眼Kondraki，此时他的男友终于找到了一个舒适的躺姿。希望，Clef想，这一点幽默足够麻痹Kondraki肘部的疼痛，让他能安稳睡着。

Kondraki自己则时不时嘴角抽搐，惹人发笑的思维碎片在他睡眠不足的大脑中接连闪过。“控制。收容。手肘。”他喃喃自语道，睡意朦胧地窃笑着，把脸埋进枕头里。他的注意力现在集中在了自己所选音乐的平缓节奏上，而他终于切实地意识到自己究竟有多精疲力尽、多么想要睡着。Clef在他身后发出隐约的动静，于是他不大清醒地坐起身，回头看Clef——顶着头乱糟糟的头发，拜他之前在枕头上蹭来蹭去好找个舒服的姿势所赐。

“你——说啥？”Kondraki问，声音因即将滑入睡眠的思维而有些含混，“约翰尼·卡什(1)的声音太大了，我听不清你在说什么。”

Clef哼了一声，伸手过来拂去Kondraki脸上粘着的几缕发丝。“我说我爱你，你个半睡不醒的傻瓜。”

Kondraki笑着用脸蹭了一下Clef的掌心。“我也爱你，蠢货。”他咕哝着躺了下去，在Clef握住他的右臂时没有反抗。他的男友温柔地吻了他的手背，并替他找了个舒服的角度。

“晚安，Konny。”Clef说。他保存了文档，转而打开Flight Rising(2)。

“晚安，Alto。”Kondraki在终于入睡之前回答。

（1）译注：美国乡村音乐创作歌手，以催眠低沉而特别的歌声著称。

（2）译注：Flight Rising，一款网页养龙游戏（大概）


End file.
